Avemaria
by M i M i xo
Summary: She meant nothing to him, absolutely nothing, yet he can recall how soft her hair was, how bright her eyes were shining at him.  But most of all he can remember that smile of hers that would light up his stone cold heart that was made for killing. SxS


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the songs.

* * *

**

» × - - -_ Avemaria _- - - × «

Episode One

You see a blood-red cloaked figure with his back turned and right-chained arm raised with the gun pointing towards the right, in the right corner of this scene the words ; **EP.1 Arise Devil **are imprinted.

* * *

**Opening Theme 1**

_Lord Jesus  
Thank you for today, Thank you for tomorrow  
Lord we pray that you may please  
Fill this place right now with your presence  
Thank you for your love and grace  
Please remove any type of negativity  
Any type of fears, any type of doubts that we have in our body  
Father God  
We pray that you may please bless us with angels to protect us  
Lord Jesus  
Please come fill this place  
Please cancel out any, Any type of attack  
That the Devil has on us  
In Jesus' name, We pray_

_**A m e n**__ .

* * *

_

_I remember, when I was little, I would always dream about a little boy who had blood red eyes with black onyx hair, and a blood red cloak, chains covered his entire right arm and I remember simply staring at him while his gun was pointed towards me._

_And the words that came out of his mouth frightened me, having no understanding of them but the last word, __**"Amen."

* * *

**_

"Sakura."

I turned around to smile at my closest friend I knew, Ino, "Yes?"

"Aren't you scared?" I watched my blonde-haired friend sighed lightly and frowned as she stared at me with a worried expression.

I smiled lightly and shook my head, "No, because I'll have you, won't I?"

Ino seemed to hesitate slightly and looked down before nodding slowly. I frowned at this, placing my hand on her shoulder causing her to look up at me, "What's wrong?"

She smiled, from everyone else's perspective, they could immediately tell it was fake however I was naive, "Nothing, you're silly, I'm just nervous!"

I bought that miniscule lie.

And I lost all hope.

* * *

"You know what to do, Dismiss."

There was silence and then a quiet click of a door closing.

Footsteps echoed the hallway as quiet whispers were heard.

"_Are they serious? Sending us to protect a mere girl?"_

Step.

"_And even a Syndicate, are they trying to insult us?"_

Step.

"_Much less, it's __**him**__ they chose!"_

Step.

"_My lord, this is definitely an insult."_

Step.

"_We need to show them what we're worth!"_

Silence.

"_Quiet! He can hear us!"_

Turn.

"_Either way, we better show those fools what kind of strength we have!"_

Step.

"_I'm sure __**he**__ dislikes the idea more than us."_

Step.

"_Then we're basically doing him favour!"_

Click.

"Silence." The voice hissed out.

The two loud gossipers both gulped and stared at the gun aiming towards them and they both knew that **he** could easily kill them both and get away with it.

Seeing as they did not plan to reply, the figure brought the gun down before continuing his way down the hallway, he was taking on an important mission that seemed entirely stupid in his opinion but did he have a choice? No. This was his way to survive.

Even if it meant killing everyone in the world, he will do it.

It was his job,

And he **never** fails.

"Mission, Start."

* * *

_Why does Love always feel like a Battle-field ?_

"You know I never want to hurt you.." A quiet voice sang as she was tending to the flowers.

"Lady Sakura! It's quite dangerous to be alone out here! You should have asked, we could have immediately bring someone a long with you!" A woman with short black hair shouted in worry.

The girl called Sakura glanced up from the flowers she was tending to before smiling lightly and shaking her head, "It's fine Shizune, I don't want to have to trouble you guys anymore than I already am."

The short black haired woman, also known as Shizune, shook her head immediately, "Of course not, Lady Sakura, your personal needs will definitely be taken care of, along with protection of course."

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

The two females looked up to see an orange blob running towards them, Sakura turned and laughed lightly, "Well speaking of the protection."

Shizune sighed, shaking her head lightly, "Naruto! Where were you? Lady Sakura was alone!"

The orange blob immediately ran faster before doing a full complete stop in front of Shizune, he saluted her, "Sorry Ma'am!"

"Naruto, this isn't the army."

"Sorry Ma'am!"

"I'm not even go-"

"Ma'am yes, Ma'am !'

"Naru-"

"SAKURA-CHAN! Are you ok? I rushed here as fast as I could!"

Said girl laughed lightly, "I'm perfectly fine, Naruto, I was just watering the flowers, everyone is overreacting."

"Well, your protection is definitely before anything else, of course we'd be overreacting! What if you got kidnapped?" Shizune cried out as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Sakura shook her head, "This place is so safe, how could I possibly be captured?"

The older women sighed before nodding, "Alright, but just this once I'll let you off! And Naruto!"

"Yes Ma'am?"

"If I ever, _ever_, see Lady Sakura alone one more time.." Shizune bent forward, her face getting closer to Naruto's with a fierce glare.

Naruto gulped but remained in his saluting position as sweat was slowly trailing down his face, "I'll sell all your ramen."

And that was when Naruto's eyes hardened and his nervous smile was replaced by a frown, "Yes, Ma'am."

Naruto knew whenever authorities threaten _his_ ramen, they were _dead_ serious, then again when have they never been dead serious. It was just usually him fooling around.

* * *

"Monsters! Who are you people?'

The sound of someone licking their lips was heard, echoed by a chuckle, "Us? We're no Monsters.."

"N-no.."

One of the figure grinned, showing their devilish teeth before swinging their axe around, "We're **Demons**."

The victim did not even get the chance to scream before her entire body was destroyed beyond recognition, "Mm, another fake."

"Onee-san, I believe this is our ninety-nine fake we've found."

"Ah, I see you've been counting," One of the figures, now known to be a female laughed, "It's alright, we at least let the axe feed itself on this pathetic being's blood."

The other unknown person grunted, "But he's dying for some descendant's blood."

"I don't blame it, I'm dying for some too."

"Onee-san, Helicopter is here. Where's our next stop?"

Another sound of someone licking their lips was heard, "Mm, next stop? Japan."

Without another word, the Church behind them exploded, turning into nothing but ashes.

* * *

**Ding Dong**

"I guess it's time."

**Ding Dong**

"I'm about to shoot that clock if it doesn't shut up."

**Ding Dong**

"You destroy it and I think the entire city people will be after your ass."

"..."

"No commentary eh?"

"Shut up, Kakashi."

"Heh, let's go grab the Princess before he comes."

"Ay ay.."

* * *

"Moi, Naruto! We've been doing this for at least one hour now!"

"Almost there Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto!"

"Just a little more!"

"For _christ's _sake Naruto! Just use another soup base powder!"

"But Sakura-chan! If I use another one then another Ramen package won't have a soup base!"

"Oh my lor-" Sakura didn't even get the chance to finish her sentence before she was abruptly grabbed, "W-what?"

"Gotcha."

Naruto immediately reacted and jumped down from the tree, landing on all fours on the ground before using his legs to launch himself towards the unknown figure, "Let her go!"

"Naruto!"

"Heh, it took us this long to get her, do you think we'll let her go that easily?"

"You bastard!" Naruto cried out as he tackled the man to the floor, at the same time grabbing Sakura by the hand though the man had a firm tight grip on her, "Let her go!"

Naruto didn't even sense another person behind him before he was knocked out, "Tch, they have some strong hyper kid guarding her."

"Don't hurt him please!" Sakura cried out as she struggled against the stranger that had both her hands behind her back.

The man looked at her, his face covered with a mask before his eyes wrinkled slightly showing signs of smiling, "Oh, don't worry miss, we just need to borrow you for a minute."

The petite girl blinked at him, "B-borrow me?"

She heard a low chuckle from the man holding her, "We're just going to need you to cooperate for a while and you'll be back here safely, we promise."

"What makes you think I'll believe the words coming out of your mouth?"

"You don't have to believe us, we're just asking you to. It's your opinion in whether or not you want to trust us, who are complete strangers to you. But I guarantee you, you'll be safe."

Sakura glared at the man before closing her eyes, her eyebrows furrowed together, before she reopened her eyes with a furious look in her eyes, "On one condition."

The masked man smiled and nodded, "Of course, anything."

"You let him go." Sakura shifted her head towards Naruto who was still unconscious on the floor with the man sitting on him. The masked man blinked before looking down and what he was sitting on before sighing, "Of course."

* * *

"Think they're testing you?"

A shuffle of papers was heard, "Hn."

"Just blast away and get to the girl within one minute is their requirement, you up for it?"

"I don't recall them saying 'blast away'."

"I'm giving you permission to. Their requirement says five minutes but I'm giving you one."

"Is that an order?"

"Think of it like a request, knowing you, you never take my orders."

"Hn."

"Then again, I _am_ your superior.."

"Shut up."

"Always so angry, you need to learn how to smile. Maybe this will actually make you happier."

"Happier my ass."

"Sheesh, your more grumpier than ever, it can't be that bad to take care of her."

"You are literally telling me to _babysit_."

"Like I said, it can't be that bad. Think positive."

"How about I kill her."

"How about you go and get this over with, you only have forty seconds left."

"Tch, you never said it started."

"It didn't, I was just joking."

"..."

"Heh, don't have to glare at me like that. Come on, hurry up and get it over with so we can both call it a day."

"I'm doing all the work here."

"Don't make me tell them you only have forty seconds left."

"Tch, I only need twenty."

"My ass, now go."

A smirk appeared on his facial features, "Want to bet on it?"

A glare was shot towards his direction, "Your trying to just win more money aren't you? You know you'll win anyways."

"..."

"Yea yea, you're the genius, now get the hell out of my office. And while you're at it, call Shizune and tell her to bring in more sake. These paperwork I have to do for your grumpy ass is killing my brain."

"..."

"Don't you dare roll your eyes at me, _Uchiha Sasuke_!"

"Tch."

"Don't you dare slam my do-"

**BAM**

**00:00:01:03**

"Ryu."

A phoenix-look-alike crane **(1)** appeared from the opened window beside Sasuke before landing on his arm that was opened for it, "You know what to do." Sasuke muttered to the bird before placing a hand on its head and shifting his arm a bit, sending the bird upwards and letting it fly off again.

* * *

_Pewww _**(2)**

"Over there."

"What is that?"

"_His_ signal telling us he's starting."

"He uses a bird for that..?"

"Don't underestimate that bird, you ready?"

"I was ready ten seconds ago."

"Yea yea whatever, and take that cigarette out."

"Tch, why is everybody hating on the cancer sticks."

".. You're an idiot."

"Shut up."

**BOOM**

"Aw shit."

"Damnit he's already that far?"

**00:00:06:19

* * *

**

"Get in positions everyone! Block his way to the clock tower!"

"_Yes sir!"_

"Squadron A, prepare to fire immediately as soon as target is in sight!"

...

"Squadron A?"

"_Too bad, looks like your soldiers weren't trained well enough."_

The Captain cursed before switching channels on the radio, "Squadron B!"

"_Ye- ARGH!"_

And the Captain in his years of being part of the military has never heard a more menacing voice than the one coming right out the radio, _"Get out of my way."_

**00:00:11:45**

"Sir! All our offensive squadrons have been eliminated! We're the only defensive squadron positioned!"

"_What_? All fifteen squadrons have been eliminated in less than a minute?"

"Sir, Yes sir! He's on his way towar-"

**BOOM**

"We're under attack!"

The Captain threw the offending communicating object to the floor, letting it shatter into pieces before quickly reacting, "Quick! Position all our men, fire at target immediately on sig-"

**BOOM**

"Just what the hell did they put up us against?"

"Sir, it's a Syndicate!"

"W-what?"

**BAM**

The Captain gulped as he watched his subordinate fall down with a swift death and he could feel a gun pointed to his head and eyes drilling holes into his skull.

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

**Click.**

"Minor target confirmed, **eliminating target**."

**BAM**

**00:00:17:56

* * *

**

"Shit, he was serious."

"Tsunade's fault for making it seem like it's a mission."

"Christ, we were only testing his abilities."

The man sighed, "God knows why she would even want to test it. He's in Syndicate, that's more than enough information for us is it not?"

"If she wasn't odd she wouldn't be Tsunade would she?"

"Very true. Better start stretching."

"Why?"

"To prepare to run," he shifted his head towards the direction where Sasuke was, "He's going to use it and get it over with."

"How the hell would he even be able to aim perfectly towards us? From that position we're hardly in view."

"He wouldn't be in Syndicate if he couldn't even do something like this."

"I guess, aside from that we honestly wouldn't have to run from a bullet."

"Oh, he's not using a normal gun."

"What?"

"No time, he's preparing."

* * *

**00:00:19:53**

The chains that were around Sasuke's right arm began to uncurl itself and surrounded him. He closed his dark onyx eyes before reopening them showing a pair of blood red instead. The chains then wrapped itself around the gun, changing its normal pistol-like form to a more sword-gun form. The chains then continued wrapping itself around the gun all the way down to his arm once again and all the way to his waist.

"_Those who exist within the Earth, awake.."_

**00:00:19:54**

"_Those who exist above, fear the caverns.."_

**00:00:19:55**

"_The endless abyss awaits.."_

**00:00:19:57**

"_With Hell we unite.."_

**00:00:19:58**

"_And sign the contract with death.."_

**00:00:19:59**

"_**Amen**_."

**BOOM**

**00:00:20:00**

**T w e n t y S e c o n d s**

**T i m e L i m i t**

**T a r g e t E l i m i n a t e d**

_TripleT._**  
**

"Mission complete.

* * *

"God damnit Sasuke, you didn't have to be that serious."

"Hn."

"Tsunade! Do something about this boy!"

Said women merely shrugged, "Not my fault, you guys were the ones who wanted to test him."

"Are you kidding me? You're the one who got us to come!"

"Hey hey now, don't blame your superiors." Tsunade waved a hand as if to drop the matter, "Back to the subject though. I think the girl will be just fine in his hands."

One of the men stared at Tsunade as if she was crazy, "Yea well, no shit, he destroyed the entire military force which consisted of around two hundred men and he blew up the clock tower, the _fucking_ clock tower Tsunade!"

"Ay ay, I know Asuma," Tsunade cursed silently, "And that's going to come out of my wallet."

Asuma sighed, "I'm getting a headache, I need a cig."

"Asuma you really need to go for drugs over smoking," his teammate patted Asuma on the back before turning to Tsunade, "What do we do about that Naruto kid then?"

"I hope you meant medicine drugs, Kakashi," Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the man who smiled nervously and nodded, "And about Naruto.. knowing Sasuke, he dislikes working with someone, that's going to be a tough one."

"Tch."

"Now you don't have to give such an attitude, the poor guy isn't even here Sasuke. Even though I know you hate working with another person. Uzumaki Naruto does know a lot about the girl and he could even help you."

"..."

"Stop glaring at me Uchiha."

"..."

"Stop cursing me in your head."

"..."

"Stop wanting me dead."

"..."

"Yea yea I hate you too."

Kakashi and Asuma looked at each other before shaking their heads and sighing. Kakashi yawned, "Well, Tsunade if you don't need us Asuma and I will dismiss ourselves."

Said women merely nodded, "Ah, go right ahead. Thank you for your hard work today, I'll contact you tomorrow morning."

Sasuke lifted himself off of the wall he was leaning on before moving to follow Kakashi and Asuma out, "Oh, and Sasuke?"

The raven haired male turned his head to look over his shoulder, "Haruno Sakura will be living with you."

_And that was when hell broke loose.

* * *

_

**Ending Theme 1**

_Where are you now, what are you doing?  
Are you in this endless sky?  
I realized for the first time  
I've lost the things that have filled my heart till now  
How much you supported me  
How much you made me smile  
My chest was tightened by loneliness and despair  
My heart felt like it would break  
But your smiling face remained in my memories  
Always encouraging me  
Let's return to those days once more  
I know it will be alright this time  
Always laughing at your side  
Close by your_

_**S i d e**_ .

* * *

A pair of feminine arms is outstretched as if wanting to grab something, in the background is Ryuu with its wings spread wide opened and behind it is the world itself glowing brightly. And just before a white flash appears, you can see another pair of muscular arms appearing and reaching for the already awaiting outstretched arms.

* * *

**(1) **– _If you've all read Volume 13 in Love Hina , Motoko's sister has a pet crane called Shippu or whatever , it's a crane but at the same time it looks like a phoenix ._

**(2) **– _For here I'm just simply trying to imitate a falcon's cry, their high screech noises, in my opinion sound like 'Pew'._

_Yes yes I know I've disappeared , but I've returned :3 , I guess you can say I've just been too lazy to write up any good stories and this one just popped outta my head one day after long hours of watching asian dramas and reading mangas , believe it or not they give good ideas , after all they all have a story - plot , problem , solution , conclusion etc . (: I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I typed it ._

_I apologize for the late updates on my other stories , I've been too lazy to type anything out , I'll try to get them done ASAP though !  
_


End file.
